Brodmann Theory
Korbinian Brodmann was a German neurologist who became famous for his definition of the cerebral cortex into 52 distinct regions known as Brodmann areas or BA. In the All the Lights in the Sky COMPLETE video we discovered that there are more areas than just area 11 and saw ‘BA 11’. Area 11 then proceeded to change their banner which featured ‘BA 6’. Maybe the areas 1-20 are areas of Cassandra’s brain. BA 1, 2 & 3 are the main sensory receptive areas for touch. In here is a map of sensory space in this location, called the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cortical_homunculus sensory homunculus]. This could be very important. BA 4 comprises the primary motor cortex of the human brain. This area of cortex supposedly has the pattern of a homunculus. It is called the motor homunculus. BA5 is involved in touch processing and association. BA6 is believed to play a role in the planning of complex, coordinated movements. BA7 is believed to play a role in visual motor coordination (e.g. in reaching to grasp an object). In addition, BA7 along with BA5 has been linked to a wide variety of high-level processing tasks, including activation in association with language use. This function in language has been theorized to stem from how these two regions play a vital role in generating conscious constructs of objects in the world. BA8 includes the frontal eye fields (they are believed to play an important role in the control of eye movements). Damage to this area, by stroke, trauma or infection, causes tonic deviation of the eyes towards the side of the injury. This finding occurs during the first few hours of an acute event such as cerebrovascular infarct (stroke) or hemorrhage (bleeding). BA9 helps tell people how to interact with stimuli and how to act in social situations. BA10 has been described as "one of the least well understood regions of the human brain”. Present research suggests that it is involved in strategic processes in memory recall and various executive functions. During human evolution, the functions in this area resulted in its expansion relative to the rest of the brain. BA11 is the area involved in planning, reasoning, and decision making. Ghost Cassette wrote a song called Aboulia which refers to a lack of will or initiative and can be seen as a disorder of diminished motivation (DDM). A patient with aboulia is unable to act or make decisions independently. Maybe Cassandra has this? BA12 is involved in the cognitive processing of decision-making and is thought to represent emotion and reward in decision making. BA13 seems to act as a bridge between the lateral and medial layers of the brain. BA14, according to one theory, is believed to serve as association cortex for the visceral senses and olfaction. BA15 is the target of information coming through Hering's nerves. It therefore receives input from the carotid sinus relaying blood pressure information to the brain. This region has been shown to be active during panic attacks. BA16 unknown BA17, 18 & 19 make up the visual cortex of the brain responsible for processing visual information. BA20 is a region believed to play a part in high-level visual processing and recognition memory. More about these areas and other areas can be found here. On 25th September 2011, Area 11 made a Facebook post linking to the Wikipedia page for Brodmann Area 11, claiming that 'listening to Area 11 increases your planning and decision making skills! Or maybe that's not what it means.'Category:General